


Aftercare

by Schiffsgefangnis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schiffsgefangnis/pseuds/Schiffsgefangnis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner takes care of Bertholdt after a session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftercare

Shapes and colors warp and spin in his vision, the distinguishable furniture around him becoming merely swirls and blurs. The weight on his body triples and his legs grow weak and tired, and fails to hold him upright. He leans heavily against the cool pole in front of him, straining arms and hands clutching at the smooth, solid figure as he attempts to hold himself upright. Wheezing breaths escape his lips. Then the hiss of air and the crack against his back makes him cry out weakly, head jerking back with reflex, before he collapses against the pole again. 

With his wrists and lower forearms bound around the pole, legs tied to the hooks in the floor with a spreader bar between his ankles, Bertholdt is honestly about to collapse out of pure exhaustion. The pain that had bloomed so abruptly through his red and stricken back like lightning had stirred him back to reality, the furniture and colors more recognizable. He gasps.

“Violet”, he whimpers, shaking like a leaf in the wind, knees about to give out on him. There was a noise of shifting behind him. 

“Violet”, Bertholdt repeats, louder, with a crack in his voice. As soon as he had said it, he hears distant footsteps, a clatter, and then hands on him. Those hands grasps his cheeks, and it makes Bertholdt weakly open his eyes. He gazes tiredly at Reiner who was watching his face with a furrowed brow, honey eyes stern and bright with worry. 

“Enough?”

“Enough.”

Reiner then nods, and disappears past Bertholdt's view again, hands no longer holding his flushed cheeks, letting Bertholdt's eyelids slip back down to give him some relief. There are distant sounds he doesn't bother to decipher. He lets his weight rely on the strength of the cool pole. Then he feels hands on his ankles, and the clink of metal. Reiner had removed the spreader bar, as well as the fastenings from his feet to the hooks. Bertholdt only readjusts his footing, waiting for Reiner to untie him.

When Reiner does return to his field of vision, Bertholdt weakly smiles at him, resting his forehead against the pole, and watches as Reiner becomes focused with untying the ropes. It takes a long minute, but eventually the tight hold and pressure is gone, and Bertholdt has to hold himself up by the pole with his trembling arms. Reiner's strong, comforting arms wrap around his waist, and Reiner says into his ear softly, “Can you walk?”

Bertholdt nods, so Reiner adjusts him against his side, and they begin towards the staircase leading from the basement. Bertholdt doesn't limp, but his legs ache. All he needs is some support, and Reiner easily provides it. Bertholdt feels exhausted though, and climbing up those steps was a challenge that he had slowly overcome. Eventually, they enter their kitchen, every surface cleaned and glistening (thanks to Bertholdt's efforts). The bright natural light peeking into the kitchen from the windows is like a breath of fresh air. Bertholdt tiredly looks over at the rays of sunlight hitting the counters and the linoleum of the floor, before they turn to begin towards the hallway.

When they make it to their bedroom, among the neatly organized furniture and soft colors, Reiner gently helps him take a seat on their bed, atop the plush comforter that sinks under his weight. Bertholdt wants to ease down onto the covers, grasping the wanted reprieve, but he knows the blood on his back will stain the covers, so he resists the urge. Sleep was at the top of his list, but he knows that his wounds needed to be cared for foremost. 

Reiner lets him know he will grab the usual, before the blond hurries out the room. Bertholdt leans back into his hands on the bed, sighing deeply. He gazes dimly down at his bruised knees. It kind of aches. His knees always hurt after kneeling on the hard ground for hours. That was, until Reiner tied him to a pole and flogged him. Rubbing a shaking hand over his face, Bertholdt counts mentally how many times Reiner managed to make him orgasm in that session.

There was when Reiner spanked him and followed up by massaging his prostate. Then with the vibrator. And then when Reiner tied him to the pole and fucked him.

As he recounts each occurrence, Reiner returns with an armful of things. Bertholdt spots a water bottle and a package of some sort of food, but Reiner enters their adjoined bathroom before Bertholdt could see the rest. The sound of clattering follows. Shortly, the sound of Reiner starting the bath begins. Reiner's figure appears once more.

“Alright, lets get you to the bath,” Reiner says as he approaches to offer a hand, eyes on Bertholdt. 

Bertholdt nods, gazing up at Reiner's concerned expression. Bertholdt notices how he was still wearing his white dress shirt with the black tie and slacks. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the fine hairs going down his forearms. He looked good. Whereas, Bertholdt was naked and sweaty and slightly bloody. He reaches out to accept the hand. Reiner helps him up and walks with him to the open bathroom door. The steam from the bath water greets Bertholdt, shaking away the goosebumps upon his skin.

Seated on the side of the tub, Bertholdt has his back to Reiner. His face tightens up in a grimace as Reiner gently applies this stinging salve to the red, long lashes on his tan skin. Bertholdt digs his fingers into his thighs as he bears through it. Reiner's other hand was rubbing soothingly on his lower neck as he dabs the salve over the wounds. The loud sound of the water filling the tub is familiar and grounding. It helps Bertholdt relax a little. Reiner always bathed him after a session, so it gave him comfort.

“Thank you,” Bertholdt murmurs, eyes falling to his warped feet under the water. Reiner hums softly behind him, not really saying anything in return. Bertholdt understands. He sighs and rubs at his eyes as Reiner applies bandages to the wounds. The water was almost about to reach the top of the tub, so after Reiner finishes up, Bertholdt leans over to reach for the knob above the faucet. He hisses when it stretches the skin on his back, his arm recoiling.

“Hey, hey, relax. I got it,” Reiner says sternly, voice raised in worry, as he gets up from his chair. Bertholdt nods silently, watching with a furrowed brow as Reiner leans past him to turn off the water.

“Lets get you in the tub,” Reiner suggests, after he pulls away, straightening himself again. Bertholdt nods, and feels Reiner's hands on his sides. Bertholdt doesn't necessarily need the help, but its obvious Reiner is providing the image of support and care. Bertholdt likes it. He sighs as he sits back into the tub, the hot water coiling around his sore limbs.

“The bandages were sealed pretty good, so I don't think water will get to your wounds,” Reiner says as he sits back into the chair as soon as Bertholdt relaxes into the water. Bertholdt nods weakly, looking over at Reiner's soft expression. The lashes were high enough for the bandages to be barely licked at by the water. Bertholdt does feel an uncomfortable pain in his back when he leans back against the tub though, but he doesn't want to have to sit up.

He tiredly watches Reiner through half-open eyes. Reiner was watching him with a tenderness in his eyes, one of his hands resting on the side of the tub, the other in his lap. Reiner gives him a smile, and then turns to reach towards the small table by his side. He grabs the small grape juice box, takes off the straw, and pokes it into the hole. Then he hands it to Bertholdt. Blushing, Bertholdt quietly thanks him and accepts it.

Grateful, Bertholdt drinks the grape juice, pausing to sigh lightly. He watches Reiner as he sucks on the straw. Reiner reaches over then to stroke his fingers over Bertholdt's head. He then smiles softly and says, “I could rub your shoulders, if you'd like.” Bertholdt nods and then turns around in the bath, the water sloshing around him, and presents his bandaged back to his partner. Reiner's warm hands rest on the slope of his shoulders. Bertholdt exhales deeply as he drinks at the refreshing grape juice, feeling Reiner's comforting fingers grip at the muscles in his shoulders and neck, massaging the tenseness out of him.

It was kind of sore, actually, but Reiner was being gentle. They had only done this a million times, so they knew each other well enough. Reiner knew to be even more gentler after the sessions. Bertholdt raises his free hand to reach back and rest it on Reiner's. Reiner stops his massaging, and instead turns that hand around to grasp Bertholdt's lovingly. Bertholdt doesn't want to twist his neck too much, so he turns his torso to face the other. Smiling, Reiner gazes at him with soft eyes. Bertholdt leans over to kiss him, lowering the juice box from his lips. Reiner hums and slides his other hand up Bertholdt's neck. Letting Reiner's hand go, Bertholdt places his hand on the side of the tub for leverage.

The soft noises of their kissing breaks the silence. Bertholdt keeps it chaste though. He leans away after a long moment, and presses a soft kiss to Reiner's cheek. Reiner's hand on his neck moves to cup his cheek when Bertholdt pulls away. 

“I love you,” he murmurs, gazing into Bertholdt's tired green eyes.

“I love you, too,” Bertholdt whispers, smiling gently, leaning into the hand holding his flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> esidisi-kars.tumblr.com


End file.
